


If I Were to Wish

by virdanfalls



Series: Trouble Will Find Me [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdanfalls/pseuds/virdanfalls
Summary: Akaashi wants to tell Bokuto about his feelings for him, but he is afraid of rejection.  Perhaps he can muster the courage on their walk home from Bokuto's birthday party.This oneshot is part of a larger series.  If you want more context on their relationship in the universe, clickherefor the main fic (main pairing is kurotsuki).  This oneshot takes place between chapter 7 and chapter 8 of the main fic.





	If I Were to Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of a larger series. If you want more context on their relationship in the universe, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11784549/chapters/26574207) for the main fic (main pairing is kurotsuki). This oneshot takes place between chapter 7 and chapter 8 of the main fic. 
> 
> In this AU, Akaashi is a professor at Karasuno University, and Bokuto is the coach of the college volleyball team. He and Akaashi had practiced volleyball together and played in the staff tournament together. In this AU, they did not play together in high school.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

_When the evening pulls the sun down,_  
_And the day is almost through,_  
_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_  
_But my world is you._  
\- Bloom, The Paper Kites

  
The sky was black and unrelenting; not a single star or hint of the moon graced the night. Akaashi smiled softly as he walked in step with Bokuto, who was explaining why he chose McCree and Tracer as his main characters in Overwatch. Akaashi nodded his head and laughed at all the right moments. He heard what Bokuto was saying but he was so much more interested in how he said it. How his eyes lit up with glee as he described a quadruple kill he got as McCree a while ago, how his smile was so wide it seemed to stretch across his entire face, how his eyebrows jumped expressively as he described certain situations. Akaashi’s slight smile deepened into a smitten grin. He would say he liked this, but if he was true to himself, he loved the time he spent with the excitable man. He was so genuinely passionate. It was a pleasure for Akaashi to watch.

They were about halfway to Bokuto’s apartment when Akaashi reached out and grabbed his hand. Bokuto froze, confused at first, but relaxed when Akaashi politely said, “I just wanted to warm my hands.”

“You should have said so, Akaashi!” Akaashi nodded modestly in response, wondering to himself when he and Bokuto had dropped honorifics. It must have happened sometime in their numerous conversations, when Bokuto was so caught up in what he was saying that pleasantries came as an afterthought. Akaashi decided that he preferred it that way. Though he was more of the polite type, he felt comfortable referring to Bokuto in such a casual way.

“So how does it feel to be 33?” Akaashi asked Bokuto slyly, his head cocked to the side.

“Ughhh, don’t remind me.” Bokuto groaned, scratching the back of his head. “I wish I could be young forever, man. I can feel my joints stiffening each year. You know I had to see a chiropractor for my back last week? Getting older sucks.”

“Agreed.” Akaashi nodded. He mused to himself for a moment before softly murmuring, “I wish I had met you sooner.”

“Huh?” Bokuto turned his head quizzically, obviously a little confused.

“Oh, well if we’re wishing things,” Akaashi grinned, “that’s what my wish would be.” Bokuto’s expression softened. “You know, when we were chatting all that time ago, and you said you wished we had played volleyball together in high school?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“I wish that were a reality. After the sports day, I decided I would have really enjoyed playing as a setter with you as my ace. I might have stuck with volleyball in high school, if that had been the case.”

Akaashi noticed the blush that spread along Bokuto’s face, and considered telling him more of his feelings. He was interrupted, however, by Bokuto yelling, “Akaaaashiii!!” and hugging him tightly. “You say the nicest things, y’know?”

“T-thanks,” Akaashi mumbled, a bit flustered by the warm embrace. “I try.” He softened into Bokuto’s arms, and they stood wrapped up in each other for a few precious moments. When Bokuto pulled away, Akaashi had almost worked up the nerve to tell him.

“So did you see that thing I sent you on discord?” Bokuto said nonchalantly, resuming their walk, his hand still warming Akaashi’s.

“What thing?” Akaashi said curiously, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh, it was just some meme-”

“Shit.” Akaashi froze, his phone dead in his hands. “What time is it?”

“It’s uhh-” Bokuto pulled out his phone frantically, sensing Akaashi’s dismay. “11:49pm”.

“Shiiiiiiit.” Akaashi exhaled in frustration.

“What’s up? Can I help?” Bokuto was almost bouncing with concern. Akaashi hesitated before speaking. He didn’t want to hide it, but he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to tell him now. He just sighed and shook his head. I’m gonna have to tell him sometime, it might as well be now.

“I have an alarm set for 9 in the morning and 9 at night so I can remember to take my meds at regular times. I usually don’t forget, but tonight was a busy and I had forgotten to charge my phone, so I guess it died before the alarm could sound and remind me.” Akaashi reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. In his wallet, he had some spare pills in a plastic bag. “You don’t have any water, do you?” he asked Bokuto, half jokingly.

“No, but I do at my apartment! We can get some when we get there.”

“Okay. I guess waiting a few extra minutes won’t make a huge difference.” Akaashi sighed.

“U-um, if you don’t mind me asking..” Bokuto mumbled, unable to hold Akaashi’s gaze. “What are your meds for? It seemed like it was really important to you and um.. Sorry I don’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay,” Akaashi replied calmly, meeting Bokuto’s anxious gaze. “I was going to tell you anyway.” Bokuto perked up attentively. “I take hormones, specifically testosterone, because my body doesn’t naturally produce it.”

“Huh? How come?”

Akaashi found his obliviousness kind of endearing. He smiled and simply stated, “Well, I’m transgender.” Akaashi had said it lightly, but he still felt intense anxiety rush into the pit of his stomach as he awaited Bokuto’s reaction.

Bokuto blinked for a second and then smiled. “Really? That’s cool!” His smile and response seemed sincere, but Akaashi still regarded him warily.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Akaashi said cautiously.

“Why would it?” Bokuto asked genuinely, oblivious as usual. “You’re a guy either way.” He froze for a second. “That is how you identify, right? Because I know being nonbinary is a thing too-”

“Yeah, I identify as a trans man.” Akaashi clarified, amused at Bokuto’s thought process. “Thanks for being nice about it.”

“You shouldn’t have to thank me!” Bokuto exclaimed, almost frustrated. “This is a common decency thing!! Look, if anyone gives you trouble about it, I’ll beat ‘em up for you!” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at that, amusement clear in his expression. “Or give them a piece of my mind if beating them up is too impractical or whatever!!” Akaashi cracked up at those words, breaking up the calm face he was trying to keep.

The laughter came in a flood, and he felt as if all of his feelings for Bokuto broke through the surface at the same time. He felt light and glee and joy from just being around him, from hearing him so openly accept him without question. All the things he’d been worrying about, solved in about three words. He couldn’t believe it. Akaashi bowled over, clutching his stomach as the joyous giggles wracked his frame.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi are you ok-” Bokuto stopped speaking as Akaashi, still lightly chuckling, leaned up and caressed his face. Pink spread along his cheeks and his eyes widened curiously.

“I am more than okay.” Akaashi said happily. In his glee, he found the courage to break the unspoken wall between him and Bokuto, the line between friends and lovers. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Bokuto’s eyes seemed to widen just a bit more, and his face broke into a huge dorky smile. “Yes, uh, yeah - very much yes.”

Akaashi slowly leaned in, his smile meeting Bokuto’s as they melted into each other. They kissed softly at first, Akaashi brushing the side of Bokuto’s cheek gently. The tenderness deepened, as Bokuto returned the kiss with more energy than Akaashi had expected. Akaashi’s hand slid to the back of Bokuto’s head. He ran his fingers through his hair at first, noting to himself how soft it was. As Bokuto deepened the kiss, Akaashi gently pulled on his hair, leading to a low groan of pleasure from Bokuto. They continued passionately for a while before slowly pulling apart, both a little out of breath.

Akaashi regarded Bokuto, still slightly cautious. He was blushing, looking extremely pleased and also a bit nervous. Akaashi was about to ask him how he was feeling when he began to speak quickly.

“Akaashi!” he almost shouted. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He had closed his eyes as he spoke, clearly still anxious.

Akaashi was silent for a moment, causing Bokuto to fidget a bit. He marveled at how cute the coach looked before replying, “You’re not even going to take me out first?” with a coy smile.

“U-um, I can if you want!”

Akaashi just laughed. “It’s ok, Bokuto. I would really love to be your boyfriend.” He smiled at the term. It felt like they were weak-kneed teenagers asking each other to prom.

Bokuto straightened up, his eyes wide open and filled with joy and a touch of surprise. “Are you sure?!?” He was actually shouting now.

“Shhh, you’re going to wake up half of the block,” Akaashi chided, still grinning like a smitten child. “Yes, I am very very sure. I’ve wanted to ask you about this for a while.”

“Really? Because same!!” Bokuto said in an excited half-whisper, obviously trying to accommodate Akaashi’s request.

Akaashi reached for his hand again and pulled him along. “C’mon, let’s get home. I’m actually getting cold now.”

“C’mere, let me hug you! I’ll warm you up!!”

Their laughter echoed in the night as they hurried home, hands clasped tightly together and hearts bare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading this! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it. I really appreciate the support!


End file.
